


A utopia rises

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Krypton burned years ago 3 remained one a clone but now one is to be born but circumstance and evil may just stop itSummary bad story Good





	1. Chapter 1

Damian was confused he'd remembered Poison Ivy’s attack and Superboy coming to his aid Lex Luthor following and then everything went black.

 

“Robin Robin.” An electrical charge woke Damian up violently as Lex Luthor smiled at him.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living boy blunder I apologize for your kidnapping my son wouldn't come willingly without you.” Luthor said and Damian could hear Conner growl nearby.

 

“Anyway I did a couple of tests Robin and I found something interesting like maybe your ability to conceive how's that work?” Luthor asked and Damian growled he was taunting him.

 

“I know you were genetically engineered not birthed and you were engineered to fight to be bred to be someone's whore.” Damian wanted to take a sword and slit Luthor’s throat.

 

“Rā’s was very kind to provide me with that file you're very valuable you know? Cost me $2,000,000 Damian.” Lex Luthor knows his name.

 

“Fuck you.” Damian was angry and Luthor was loving it.

 

“No that's what Conner is for see you and him will provide me with a child that I will mold into the successor of LexCorp and my other business ventures.” he was mad if he thought Conner or him would do such a thing.

 

“Like hell I will!” Damian screeched and Luthor snapped his fingers and chuckled.

 

“You see I just ordered my doctors to inject Kon-El with a liquidated red kryptonite so you try telling him that.” Luthor said and two guards grabbed Damian.

 

“Have fun but you won't be having too much!” with that Damian was ‘escorted’ to Conner’s cell and threw him in.

 

“ _Also try for twins in case one ends up like you now release Superboy!”_ The cuffs clicked opened and Conner dropped. At first he remained still and silent until Damian felt it safe enough to breath and he lunged.

 

Damian found himself pinned to the floor as Conner landed and he turned away but Conner didn't like that.

 

“Look. At. Me.” Damian refused and Conner growled and began nipping at Damian’s neck warm breath hitting his skin and making him shiver. He found he suit being pull-no Torn off as it was being unnecessary Conner’s teeth made their way to an exposed nipple licking on It even taking a second to blow on it.

 

“I'm going to do everything to you,“ Conner said and Damian bit his lip trying not to yell at him to prevent him from getting violent.

 

‘ _Drake hurry up please.’_

 

“I know you'll like it Damian I've seen you preparing yourself using those plastic knockoffs but not to worry you'll get what you need.” Conner went lower and lower down Damias’ s body nuzzling into his hipbone as he got to his waist Damian s hips bucked up violently that was sensitive spot.

 

“N-no please just stop you don’t have to do this.” Damian was pleading this was going too far.

 

Conner brushed him off taking the rim of his boxers in his teeth and pulling them off humming in amusement as he saw Damian was hard but that wasn't his goal for the night he needed to be inside him.

 

“You're mine tonight I'll make sure of it.”

Conner put a finger to Damian’s entrance rubbing the ring of muscles gently as Damian groaned under him.

 

“Touch yourself.” Conner ordered and Damian shivered.

 

“No.”

 

“It wasn't a question.”

 

“G-go to hell.”

 

Conner jabbed the finger into Damian making the boy gasp from the sudden intrusion.

 

“Stop now just stop.” Damian knew attempting to overpower Conner was useless Luthor had taken his utility belt meaning no Kryptonite.

 

Conner laughed anf added another finger enjoying feeling Damian tighten around the digits and hummed.

 

“I'm not sure you want me to.” Damian felt dizzy he remembered ivy jabbing him in the neck with a needle

 

‘ _Sex Pollen no doubt.’_ Damian thought bitterly the pollen was both heightening and dulling his senses making his skin ignite from every touch from Conner making him enjoy it.

Attempting to add a third finger mused as it slipped in with the other two and he began pull them out slowly only when at the tip of the finger when he was almost all the way out did he slam them back in and Damian back arched and Conner reapeated this over and over until ge deemed Damian ready.

 

“You'll be bringing Krypton back from the ashes you should be honored.” Damian screamed out as Conner ripped his fingers out of his hole a moan following close behind. Conner positioned his length at Damian’s entrance and pushed in groaning as the warm hole swallowed his cock greedily.

 

“Fuck you really needed this didn't you you needed me and no matter how much you try to deny you love every part of this.”

 

Conner thrusted into Damian harder and harder as Damian continued to scream out a mix of pain and pleasure.

 

“You feel amazing nice and tight for me and the sounds my lord the sounds.” Conner said and Damian not being able to handle the pressure came all over Conner’s stomach.

 

“My my how long have you been holding that back?” Conner asked and Damian panted he needed more.

 

“D-don't stop p-please.” Ivy’s pollen had consumed him and the effects were there.

 

Conner obeyed and continued thrusting faster until he reached his inevitable end filling Damian with his seed taking comfort in it as he collapsed.

 

“Krypton will rise.”

 

Lex Luthor and guards took Damian away from the cell and to a different cell to observe but kept Conner jsut in case they hadn't succeeded.

 

“Soon I will have a being to mold into a CEO and ruler of earth oh what a lovely day Luthor.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

Damian was miserable him and Conner had been here for a month and it looked as if Lex had no intention of releasing them. Conner was kept under the influence of the red kryptonite just in case the test weren't to their satisfaction.

 

“Mr. Wayne I do hope you are comfortable.” Lex constantly checked on him something that unnerved him.

 

“For a CEO you're a dumbass.” Damian growled and Lex smiled.

 

“My IQ is quite high Mr. Wayne thank you very much but I'm not here to vex you, not today of course you see you will meet with my team of doctors for the moment of truth!” Lex said dramatically and Damian cringed he wasn't sure how to deal with Lex’s excitement or Lex period he was used to psychopaths and sociopaths of all forms but Lex was a different type of maniac.

 

“What's the moment of truth?” Damian asked and Lex smirked. 

 

“Why if you're gonna give me a grandchild remember?” Damian shivered it had also been one month since Conner had raped him.

 

_ ‘No Alexander raped you that monster is not Kent.’ _

 

“Yes I remember we find out if you get the child you forced upon me.” Damian hissed and Lex forced Damian’s chin up. 

 

“Be grateful I didn't do it myself and I as I recall you were begging Alexander to keep going.”

 

“I was influenced by that drug!” Damian screeched and Lex pinned him down. 

 

“Compared to what i'm capable of Alexander is child's play are we clear so you will keep your mouth shut or I will make use of it.” Lex said and Damian narrowed his eyes.

 

“Fine.” 

 

“That's what I like to hear!” Lex chirped before trying to kiss Damian which was rejected. 

 

Oh well I'll make you kiss me eventually.” Lex said and Damian wished he couldn't believe it. Lex pulled Damian behind him towards the medical examination office and Damian froze after getting a glimpse of Conner who was still in the same cell.

 

“Well? Come along he won't jump you.” Lex chuckled and Damian found himself being dragged away looking Conner in the eye the entire way.

 

“Well Mr. Luthor you'll have grandchildren in 9 months. “ Dr. Steele? Said Damian believed hr had a possible ally as soon as she laid eyes on him the doctor felt bad something that he could use to his advantage.

 

“Mr. Luthor I will admit I need to speak to you about Mr. Al Ghul’s blood work.” Steele said timidly and Lex rose an eyebrow before pushing the comm

 

“Very well have Damian escorted back to his cell and detox Alexander for me please.” Lex commanded and two guards came in and dragged Damian away.

 

“Now what were you saying?”

\----------

Conner’s head was swimming they'd had him sedated constantly so for this moment of semi-control was a blessing in his eyes.

 

“What the hell?” Conner said as he realised he was in a cell half naked.

 

How did I get here?” he muttered as he stood up limping over to the glass to catch a glimpse of his fellow prisoner. 

 

“Robin?” then he remembered.

 

“Oh god I-I,” Conner puked.

 

“fuck What have I done?” Conner groaned looking up to see Robin staring at him a burning hatred in his eyes. Conner needed to explain.

 

Getting up Conner charged into the glass feeling satisfied at the crack and he charged again and again until he went through the window.

 

‘ _ Note:Don't tell Kal.’ _

 

“Robin Robin?” Conner saif as he ran to the boy wonder’s cell.

 

‘What in bloody hell do you want!” Damian snarled and Conner grimaced. 

 

“I'm sorry.” he muttered and Damian narrowed his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm sorry.” he repeated slowly but It seemed as if he wasn't heard.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm sorry!” Conner shouted and Damian’s lips parted slightly.

 

"You raped me you took what you wanted. So why should I forgive you” Damian asked and Conner’s jaw clenched. 

 

“I'm not worthy of forgiveness but I'll sure as hell try.” 

 

“Free me.“ Conner didn't have to be told twice.

 

“Stand back.” Damian obeyed and  Conner did the same as his own cell until the glass shattered.

 

“Come on!” Conner said as apparently Damian’s had an alarm.

 

“Fuck.” Conner mumbled before picking Damian up bridal style and ran.

 

If we can get to the main control room we can call the JLA!” Conner shouted over the blaring and Damian nodded.

 

Get this collar from around my neck!” Damian said and with a pinch Conner crushed the inhibitor collar and threw it away.

 

Why do you need a collar?” Conner asked and Damian smirked as his eyes glew an eerie green.

 

“rood nepo!” Oh yeah he's been with Zatanna.

 

Sliding in Conner realized they were in the control room.

 

“Ok um yes!” Conner spotted his watch in a box in the end of the room.

Opening it Conner pushed S shaped button and ran to the computer.

 

“Ok mercy run beta program 12 code: Kal-El.” Connee commanded and a JLA symbol appeared. 

 

“Who in the name of- by Neptune!” Aquaman was shocked they'd been searching for Conner and Damian non-stop. 

 

“Diana Kal Bruce come quickly!” Arthur shouted and the founding members ran over surprised by the caller.

 

Kon Damian?” Tears were in Clark's eyes and Conner smiled. 

 

“Who else big brother?”

 

“Well where are you? are you safe?” Clark asked and Conner winced.

 

I sent coordinates from my watch and safe that's a different story Rob get back!” two guards burst in and Conner jumped in front of Damian.

 

“Snug  yortsed!” Damian shouted and the guns blew up in the guards hands incapacitating them. 

 

“Tt think you could block the entrance?” Damian asked and Conner smiled before destroying the keypad.

 

“Done!” he chirped and Damian rolled his eyes. 

 

“Not what I had in mind but It'll buy some form of time.” Damian snorted and Conner smiled. 

 

“Glad to be of service Mr. Wayne.” Conner said jokingly and Damian sighed before rubbing his stomach which Conner picked up on as the JLA clicked out.

 

I take it the tests were positive?” Conner asked and Damian nodded. 

 

“Yes that night you didn't pull out of me.” Damian said biting his lip and Conner gulped. 

 

“I don't expect to feel anything move but may I?” Conner asked eyes darting to Damian’s stomach. 

 

“If you wish….” Conner walked towards Damian slowly and put a hand to his stomach gently rubbing. 

 

‘ _ I made this I made this with him….’ _

 

“Look Damian I'm gonna make you a promise in 2 weeks i’m gonna ask you a question if you say no then in 4 months I'm gonna ask you another  question and that question will decide where we go from here.” Conner said seriously and Damian clenched his teeth. 

 

“I understand now I hear bones cracking the Justice League is here.” Damian said and Conner smiled.

 

“Then let's go home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
